1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indication such as a character or a mark is provided on a golf club. The indication has various functions. The indication can indicate the specification of the golf club or the like. The indication can be useful in discriminating the golf club from clubs of others.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-271771 discloses a head having a basis material, a silver nitride layer, a base coat layer, an ink jet printing layer, and a protection layer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-218999 discloses a member having a decoration layer. The gazette discloses that the decoration layer has a brilliant layer and a colored layer and the colored layer has translucency. A golf club is described as one of applications.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-13529 discloses a golf club having a pattern part. The pattern part has a pattern sheet part, and an intercoating layer and a protection layer formed on the pattern sheet part. The pattern part is projected from the other portions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-28013 discloses a surface treatment method three-dimensionally striking up a pattern. An abradant is sprayed by air blast to roughen a pattern portion. Furthermore, the pattern is three-dimensionally struck up by applying color clear.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 3148964 discloses a golf club head having a main body layer, a primary color layer, and a filling layer. The filling layer is set in a decoration notched part of the primary color layer. The gazette discloses that laser engraving is utilized for forming the decoration notched part.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-75253 (US2006/0050095) discloses a golf ball marking apparatus including an ink jet head.